


Para sempre

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: The Legend of Zelda [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ação, F/M, Romance, Tragédia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Há milhares de anos houve uma guerra. Para destruir o Demon King e selá-lo, a deusa Hylia foi forçada a tomar duas decisões. Ela reuniu os sobreviventes da superfície em um grande pedaço de terra e os enviou aos céus, criando a futura Skyloft. Após a morte de seu amado herói, ela também deixa a vida, esperando um dia renascer como mortal. Sempre que o mal assolar a terra, ela e seu herói retornarão para lutar juntos.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Zelda [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848250





	Para sempre

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda não me pertence. Pertence à Nintendo.
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

– Link! LINK!

A deusa chamava, enquanto corria até o homem ferido e desfalecido, recostado a uma rocha. O Demon King se fora. O mundo parecia destruir-se. Grandes pedaços de terra se erguiam no ar. O vento fazia o vestido branco e os longos cabelos dourados da deusa esvoaçarem. Abaixou-se ao lado dele, puxando o corpo do herói para seu colo.

– O seu aprisionamento foi desejado pelos céus. Foi destinado a fazê-lo forte. Era necessário para torna-lo apto a empunhar a Master Sword. Pelo seu espírito, você a acordou. E servirá como seu mestre por toda a eternidade.

Por um instante observou seu rosto. Os olhos, azuis como os seus, sempre cheios de vida e coragem, estavam fechados. Acariciou seu rosto e seus cabelos louro escuros.

– Isso porque você ama profundamente a terra de Hylia... E todo o seu povo. Como eu amo. Mas por causa disso sua vida foi cheia de sofrimento. Eu o observei e senti sua dor como uma faca em meu corpo – a esse ponto as lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto.

Sabia que seu herói amado havia ido embora. Falava com a esperança de que aquelas palavras chegassem até sua alma, onde quer que ela estivesse agora.

– Eu me assegurarei de que seu gentil e honroso espírito viverá eternamente. E eu... Eu devo abandonar minha divindade. Na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, espero estar à sua frente como uma simples humana. Sempre que a terra de Hylia estiver em perigo... Nós devemos reencarnar.

Olhou para ele novamente e seus olhos arderam quando mais lágrimas brotaram, deixando sua visão turva. Aproximou-se dele e o beijou ternamente. Aquela seria a última vez que faria aquilo.

– Eu te amo, Link! Quero ficar ao seu lado pra sempre, meu querido herói – seus braços se fecharam com força ao redor dele.

Numa explosão de luz, tudo desapareceu... Num último flash de consciência, Hylia já não sabia se estava morta ou morrendo, mas pode jurar ouvir a voz doce e gentil de seu herói e vê-lo sorrindo para ela. Uma mão quente e protetora segurou a sua.

– Mesmo que tenhamos perdido nossa vida... Se aquele aprisionamento e tudo que aconteceu me tornou um pouco mais digno da deusa e permitiu que nossas vidas se entrelaçassem... Cada segundo de sofrimento valeu a pena. Eu também te amo, e quero ficar ao seu lado pra sempre, Hylia.

Sentiu os braços fortes a apertarem contra ele e dessa vez chorou de felicidade, retribuindo o gesto, e enterrando o rosto no peito de seu herói. Dessa forma, Hylia e Link deixaram a terra de Hylia e a vida.

******

Então... Milhares de anos depois.

Um garoto pequeno de cabelos louro escuros e olhos azuis, trajando vestes verdes, corria sozinho pelos campos de Skyloft, parando de repente ao ver outra criança sentada na grama. Seus longos cabelos dourados esvoaçavam com o vento. O rosa escuro de seu vestido contrastando com a cor clara do cabelo. Ela se virou ao notar a presença dele. Tinha olhos azuis, como ele, embora um pouco mais claros. Ambos se encararam por vários segundos, pareceu algo mágico, os olhares presos um ao outro, como se já se conhecessem há séculos. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso. Link sempre ouvira falar de amor à primeira vista, mas só agora entendera do que se tratava. Queria correr e abraça-la desesperadamente, mas se conteve, havia acabado de conhecê-la. Não entendia como podia sentir tanta falta de um abraço que nunca recebera.

Zelda sentiu seu coração encher-se de paz. Como se alguém querido finalmente tivesse voltado para ela após uma viagem muito, muito longa. Nunca vira o menino antes. Zelda era bem resolvida em relação a sentimentos, mesmo sendo apenas uma criança. Sempre sabia bem o que sentia, mas dessa vez não estava entendendo o próprio coração. Só sabia que não podia deixa-lo ir, precisava falar com ele, qualquer coisa que o fizesse permanecer ali ao seu lado.

– Eu sou Zelda. Zelda Hylia. Como você se chama?

– Link.

Retribuiu o sorriso e aproximou-se, sentando ao lado dela.

– Link... Acho que já ouvi esse nome antes.

– Hylia... Também parece que já ouvi esse nome há muito tempo.

– Papai é o chefe da academia de cavaleiros. Você deve ter ouvido esse nome por lá.

– Então é lá que você mora?

– Sim – ela sorriu – E você, Link?

Ele não soube o que dizer. Vivia sozinho desde que perdera seus pais. Zelda se atentou a seu olhar triste.

– Você vive sozinho, Link?

– Perdi meus pais muito cedo.

– Eu perdi minha mãe também... – por alguns instantes ficaram em silêncio – Acho que talvez... Papai não se importe de você morar na academia, ele já acolheu outras pessoas lá. Link, estaria disposto a se tornar um cavaleiro?

– O que?! - Falou, ouvindo Zelda rir de seu espanto - Voar naqueles pássaros gigantes? Como aqueles garotos mais velhos que usam aquele uniforme?

– Sim. Você faria isso?

– Sim!

– Você parece ser tão corajoso... Tenho certeza que dará certo. Papai ficará feliz em ter mais um aprendiz.

O silêncio se seguiu novamente.

– Zelda... – ela o encarou – Tem certeza de que já não nos vimos antes?

– Também sinto isso... Eu não sei, Link. Mas foi muito bom conhecer você hoje.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso que fez o coração de Link se derreter, e entrelaçou sua mão com a dela. Nesse momento, ambas as crianças sentiram algo estranho, que nunca haviam sentido, mas que sabiam já conhecer. Tinham certeza. Já haviam unido suas mãos e se olhado daquela forma antes e talvez ido ainda muito além. Aquele abraço que Link desejara, que nunca acontecera, era quase como se pudessem senti-lo.

– Talvez a gente tenha se conhecido em outra vida...

– Outra vida...?

– Papai contou a história de uma deusa chamada Hylia e seu herói, que juntos salvaram o mundo há muito, muito, muito tempo. Antes mesmo de Skyloft existir. Muitas pessoas viveram antes de nós.

Apenas pensaram por alguns instantes. A história tinha sentido, mas muito pouco na cabeça de duas pequenas crianças. Ouviu Zelda gargalhar novamente.

– Esqueça isso, Link... Talvez um dia a gente descubra.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e correu de mãos dadas com ela, quando ela se levantou e o puxou na direção da academia.

FIM


End file.
